


Casual

by Rex_Magnus



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: College AU, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Texas AU, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex_Magnus/pseuds/Rex_Magnus
Summary: Armitage gets a new roommate.





	Casual

Armitage knew that his new roommate would be arriving in just a few minutes. That didn’t stop him from staring at his choice for clothes that he’d laid out on the bed. He had scared a few of his old roommates away, with how big he was… or his appetite… or sometimes just how much space he took up in their dorm.

So, he was going to do his very best to look as slim as possible. He’d even lost some weight over the summer when he’d been so busy with his internship that he had simply forgotten to eat. Armitage was sure to take his ‘fat clothes’ with him when he moved back onto the main campus, since he was sure that he would likely gain all the weight back.

Finally, with just enough time left, he made his decision to go for the more casual route: a pair of shorts and a short sleeved polo shirt. Yes, that would be the best -- he’d look studious and smart but not too nerdy for his new roommate.

Armitage Hux struggled into his clothes… the shorts were a bit tight, he noted… and was a bit winded when he sat down heavily in the chair at his desk, his belly spilling forward over the lip of the too-tight waistband and settling heavily in his lap.

Just because he’d lost close to twenty-five pounds didn’t mean that he was skinny again. Well, he’d never truly been skinny, he supposed, just thinner than he was now… and that had been just over seven years ago, now, when he was back in high school. Although he’d never been skinny, per say, he’d been his personal smallest in his freshman and sophomore years in high school. Mostly, he believed, because he’d been growing so tall that most of what he ate went to his height rather than to his belly.

That had soon changed, when his growth spurt started slowing down and he’d gained it all back over the last five years, although it had been somewhat unnoticeable at first. It didn’t help that he’d been ‘dating’ a freshman jock at the time… so skinny and lean, but ate more than he thought was possible. Which hadn’t helped Armitage in the slightest. And when he said dating, it wasn’t anywhere near official… they just seemed to hang out a lot and they had closer than any of Armitage’s other friends. It hadn’t been until college that he’d gained the majority of his weight back...

A knock pulled him out his reminiscing. He glanced at the clock… it was 11:48… almost twenty minutes past when his roommate had said he’d show up. Maybe he’d just gotten lost…

When he pulled the door open, his heart caught in his chest.

‘Shit, this man is gorgeous,’ he thought to himself, straightening as much as he could, sucking in his more than ample stomach in a vain attempt to make himself look more appealing to the man.

“H-hi,” he managed, sticking his hand out. “I’m Armitage Hux. You must be… Kylo Ren? Did I say that right?”

Kylo, who had just stood there, awkwardly with his hand raised to the door, now extended it to meet the ginger’s. “Yeah, that’s me. Armitage... Hux…?” he mused. “Sounds familiar, but I just can’t place it… You didn’t go to a private school, did you… by the name of Snoke’s Academy for Boys?”

“Oh… no, I didn’t. Public,” Armitage shook his head. “Perhaps a different Hux? We all seem to have ginger hair.”

“That must be it,” Kylo nodded thoughtfully. “Sorry for being late. I got lost with all these halls looking the same.”

Armitage chuckled lightly, “No worries… I’ve been told I have a lot of cousins out there that I don’t even know. I’m not very tight with my extended family.”

The taller man nodded, then just stared at him.

“Oh, God, I’m so sorry! Come in, come in!” Armitage kicked himself mentally. He had been blocking the door, preventing Kylo from coming in. He’d sworn that he’d gotten better about that, given the last four years…

Kylo shrugged, striding in and put his bags and suitcase down in front of the shared closet. He looked back at Armitage, who had returned to his desk, trying to take up as little room as possible. The ginger smiled hesitantly at his strange new roommate, wondering just what he was staring out.

Then, it hit him. He’d let his belly fully extend into his lap when he’d gotten comfortable in his chair… and he was leaning forward, part of his upper belly pushed up against the edge of the desk, spilling over the top of it just slightly… and his shirt was riding up.

He flushed, trying to control himself from just bolting out the door, making up some excuse of a place he needs to be. Armitage kept trying to smile while pulling down his shirt, swallowing as he pushed himself slowly back from the edge of the table.

“What’s up?” he managed, somewhat shakily.

“Oh, just…” Kylo swallowed, too, now realising that he’d been staring. “I haven’t... seen that…. that type of chair before… and I used to work stock at an office supply. Just… just was wondering where you got it?”

“The… the chair?” Armitage laughed, disbelieving. He’d definitely been staring at his exposed skin, how his belly had rested against the table… how his belly filled up so much of his lap…. “I got it online… some sight that… caters to people… m-my si-size.” Again, Armitage kicked himself mentally for just blurting out the truth. He couldn’t have said anything-- anything! -- to avoid it. He could’ve said it was old… or that his mom got it from a trip overseas… or he could’ve just left it at getting it online. But, no, he’d had to go and draw even more attention to his huge gut.

“Ah, cool,” the other smiled back at him, fidgeting with something in his jeans pocket. “I suppose that makes sense. I-I think it’s nice. It suits you.”

Armitage did his best to keep himself from flushing further, which failed miserably. ‘Shit, now he’s going to assume-’

“Uh, not meaning to sound mean, but… just how much do you weigh? You don’t… you don’t look that big.”

His eyes went wide, his face was even hotter, mostly likely a bright red color by now, and something stirred in his pants. No, that’s not what he needed. Not this, not now. Armitage knew he had a kink for gaining weight, for eating more than he ought to, for being kinkily shamed for his size, but it was not something that someone he barely knew should know. That was for the forums, blogs, and other places to know -- not some… stranger with deeply attractive eyes and a face that would pull all the girls to him. No, he would not admit his deepest, most humiliating secret to this man before him.

“I… lost a bit of weight over the summer. Someone actually sent me the chair because… well, I broke my old one…” Armitage stopped himself before going any further. What was with him today? Especially in front of Kylo?!

“So… well, you must be over 250, then,” Kylo muttered to himself, mostly.

“I hardly think it’s any of your business, but yes. I’m 283, last time I checked,” the ginger said, trying to wave off the topic of his weight, but failing so miserably.

“How… how much does it support?”

“Excuse me?”

“The chair, I mean… how much weight can it… hold?” Kylo was flushing now, too. “I… I know they can go anywhere from 300 to 800… how much can yours support? There used to be a big and tall section at the store, so… I know a little bit about… it. Yeah.

“Oh, it’s…” Armitage knew, then. He wasn’t deliberately trying to shame him for being big. This man -- Kylo Ren -- was a fetishist. Everything made sense, now. “It can hold up to 500, I-I think? I’m not sure anymore. It… it was a gift, though, so I’m not sure. He only told me where it came from, just in case there was… anything wrong with it.”

“Your boyfriend?” Kylo asked, voice wavering, his face still flushed.

“N-no, he’s not my--!” Armitage shook his head, averting his gaze from Kylo. “I’m…” He couldn’t say it, not when he’d just met the man.

“I know why you looked so familiar!” Kylo began after some silence. “You’re… you’re…” he breathed, they met eyes again. “GeneralGinge13, aren’t you?” he said in almost a whisper.

“Fuck, yeah… yeah, that’s… that’s me.”

“I… I never thought… wow,” Kylo was now completely red, and now Armitage could see his pants straining to contain his boner. “I knew he-- you lived in Texas, but… I didn’t suspect… I never thought I’d meet you -- let alone anyone from the site… here, at… at school!”

Armitage smirked at that. He was standing in the presence of one of his many admirers that he’d had online. And from the fact that Kylo even knew his handle and had even bothered to remember that he’d lived in the same state… well, perhaps things would be working out well with his new roommate after all. First of all, perhaps Kylo could help him with a few things, but he didn’t want to push it… yet.

“That one time you accidentally popped that button and it hit the camera. That was priceless,” Kylo rambled on, still flushed and from the looks of things, still very turned on, but far more comfortable and actually talking somewhat breathlessly. “You don’t… you don’t… happen to film in here -- in the dorm room-- do you? Because… well, uh, that’s hot.”

“Well, maybe… you could participate some time?” he semi-joked, still smirking at Kylo’s reaction to him being… well, him.

“I just… I thought you stopped gaining when you stopped posting videos a few months ago, so… I maybe might’ve… well,” Kylo flushed again, one of his hands palming the front of his pants, looking anywhere but at Armitage. “And I’m sad that you lost weight over the summer -- you… you still would like help, though? I mean, you’re still gaining? I was afraid that you might’ve stopped because of health issues or… something. I’m not really--”

“Kylo, Kylo,” Armitage sighed, stopping him mid-ramble. “I didn’t lose the weight on purpose… I… had an internship over the summer and I was just so busy all the time, I forgot to eat sometimes.” He frowned. God, were his followers that worried about him? He’d gotten some emails and private messages over the summer, but he hadn’t realised that in the three or so months he’d been too busy to post, Armitage had worried so many of them. He couldn’t very well come back skinnier than before his last post, although they would likely understand… an idea came to him. “Well, if you’d like to help that much, I could think of a few things that you could do?”

“Anything, just name it,” Kylo replied almost immediately, stroking the front of his jeans again, then bit his lower lip and moaned a little.

What the hell was he getting himself into? If his father or his real life friends caught wind of him actually dating a feeder. Well, he’d be done for. They knew (well, except for his father) that he liked being bigger, but they probably didn’t realize to what extent. But this wasn’t dating, right? They would just be friends, mutually interested in Armitage’s continued weight gain. Right? As long as he didn’t let himself fall for the man, he’d be fine.

“Well, there’s this American-style buffet that just got built down the road on UTSA boulevard, right? So....” Armitage trailed off, shrugging.

“We could totally go there! My treat!” Kylo offered, very enthusiastically. “But first, let me go to the bathroom... and change pants.”


End file.
